Thirteen Proposals
by GirlWhoDreamed13
Summary: How did each of the Potter-Weasleys propose/get proposed to, and to/by whom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I was looking in the deep dark depths of my flash drive, and I found, drumroll please, a Harry Potter fic!**

**It's the first fic I actually completed, the 'last edited' date reading 3 May 2013, and I'll be revising it a little bit as I go on, but here it is!**

**Italic AN's are what was originally in the doc, bolded is the one I wrote the day I upload. I plan on uploading every Saturday.**

**Fair warning it's very drabbley.**

_A/N- this story is about all of the Weasley cousins and how they proposed or were proposed to. First Fanfic, no flames please._

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. does. The plot is of my own creation._

Teddy and Victoire

Teddy Lupin looked at his girlfriend. "Hey Vic?"

She looked up from her book. "Yeah?"

"What would you do if I broke up with you, and got with another girl?" She thought for a moment.

Then she said, "Well, first, I'd Avada Kedavra you on the spot, then the girl. Why?"

Teddy looked uncomfortable. "Um, well, er, there's no easy way to say this, but-"

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Victoire screeched.

"I love you," Teddy continued. "I've loved you since your first year at Hogwarts. I hated it when you got with that Pritchard git, and was absolutely mortified when I saw you two kiss. I swore to myself that day that I couldn't live without you. And now, we can be together for the rest of our lives. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, will you be my beautiful wife?"

She looked mortified, and then embarrassed at her outburst. "Oh," she whispered. "Yes! Yes! A million times YES!" She ran at her fiancé full force, kissing him.

"What's all the yelling about, Vic?"

"Oh Louis!" Victoire said to her little brother. "Teddy proposed!"

Louis smiled and left the room. "Dad! Mum! Domi! Vic's getting married!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. does. The plot (and Emma Longbottom and Theo Lupin) is of my own creation._

Albus and Emmaline

"Lily! Help!" Emma Longbottom called to her best friend as Albus Potter chased her through the yard at Potter Manor. Lily Luna looked over from where she was playing with Teddy and Victoire's six-month-old son Theo.

She sighed and muttered, "Accio, Albus". Her older brother flew towards her, and she yelled, "Impedimenta!" at the last second.

"What was that for, Lils? Em and I were just having a little fun!"

"Fun for you, maybe. Why don't you just propose already, Al? She wants you to, can't you see? Subtle hints at dinner, staying over more often."

"You do it too, Lils, whenever Scor's over."

"Just go marry that girl already. She's getting tired of waiting." Albus walked over to Emma. He started tickling her and then got all serious. He got down on one knee, and took out a small velvet box. Lily smacked her forehead. 'He was going to ask her today anyway!' she thought. Emma squealed and hugged Albus. Lily picked up Theo and went over.

"Thanks, Lils," Albus whispered. "I would have been too scared without you." Emma pulled Lily and the baby into a hug.

"C'mon guys," she said. "Let's go tell our families."

"Family," Lily corrected.

**Like I said, drabbley and incredibly fluffy.**

**Edit: oh my god the commas. I was so horrible with them. Don't worry, I'm gonna fix all of them. I already did for chapter one and this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. does. The plot (and Alice Longbottom) is of my own creation._

Lorcan and Lucy

Lorcan sighed. His mum, Luna Lovegood-Scamander, was talking about nargles and crumple-horned Snorkacks again with Lucy's muggle mother, Audrey.

"Oi, Scamander!" Lily Luna's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy was calling him. "We're having a Quidditch match in the yard. There's and open beater's spot on Potter's team!"

"Sure, Malfoy!" Lorcan called back. "I just have something to take care of!" Alice Longbottom and Lucy walked past. "Hey, Lu."

"Oh. Hi, Lorcan."

"Um, we're having a Quidditch match in the yard. I'm beater, and I'm in need of a cheerleader," he asked.

"Umm, I-"

"She'd love to, Lorcan!" Alice finished for

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

"And Lily Potter catches the snitch! Team Malfoy wins, 560 to 440!" Freddy Weasley announced. They landed.

"Nice catch, Lils. You beat Al by a second!"

"Thanks, Lor. Hey Lucy," Lily replied. Her cousin waved and Lily walked away, muttering something about giving them privacy.

"Nice game, Lor," Lucy said, hugging the Scamander twin. He looked over at Lily, who was having an animated discussion with her cousins. She winked and nodded, and he looked away.

"So, Lu, I was wondering," he got down on one knee, "if you would consider," he pulled out a small box, "marrying me?" Lucy blushed a red only a Weasley could achieve. "Lucy, I love you. I've thought you were beautiful since that first Weasley Christmas we attended back in third year. You're more beautiful than you ever were. Please say yes?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Alright," she breathed. There were loud cheers and wolf whistles all around them. All of the cousins circled the couple.

"Lily?" She shrugged.

"Hugo saw you get on your knee and came over. They all followed. Sorry."

**I swear to god I need to go back in time to 2013 and educate myself on the proper use of commas because dear god it's painful.**

**Also, I'm so so sorry for not updating last weekend or two days ago; I was caught up in other projects. School is a pain in the ass as well. But I'll have the next chapter up in just a moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. does. The plot (and Emma and Frank Longbottom) is of my own creation._

Frankie and Roxanne

Roxanne Weasley sat with her cousin, Lucy soon-to-be-Scamander, as they picked out Lu's wedding and bridesmaids dresses. Albus' fiancée, Emma, came over.

"Picking out dresses?" she asked.

"Yeah," Roxy replied.

"You two are lucky. I just spent an hour with Mum, Ginny, and Gran, planning." The girls laughed. Planning a Weasley wedding was always long and gruesome when spent with the aunts and Gran Molly. Roxanne and Emma turned, seeing Lucy on the floor, her fiancé, Lorcan, tickling her viciously.

"Ahh! Lor! Stop it!" she screamed.

"Emma?" Hannah Longbottom called her daughter back to the kitchen. Roxanne slipped out behind her, going into the family room. She was laughing so hard at Lucy that she almost ran into Emma's brother, Frankie, who was painting a canvas.

"Oh, sorry Frankie."

"It's okay." He smiled. "Care to join?" Roxanne nodded, taking a brush. She began painting her and Frankie in Gran's garden at the Burrow.

"Hey, Roxanne? Come here and tell me what you think", Frankie said. She went over and looked at his canvas. Painted in purple curlicue letters surrounded by flowers, were the words _I love you, Roxy. Will you marry me?_ She blinked, tears threatening to spill.

"I think… yes. I will." Frankie smiled and kissed the girl. All of a sudden, Roxanne started laughing, breaking the kiss.

"What's so funny, Beautiful? Is there paint on my face?" She smiled.

"Well yes, there is, but that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"Gran and my mum and aunts are having a field day with all these weddings."

**Welp, here's this one. I would love to get some reviews, and maybe some world building? I love expanding on ideas with other people, so if y'all have any ideas, I would love to discuss them with you.**

**Also, feel free to send me a reminder next week in case I forget again.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. does. The plot (and Castiel) is of my own creation._

Dominique and Castiel

"Oh, non! Dominique, why are you crying?" Victoire sat next to her sixteen-year-old sister.

"I-I-I l-love Ca-astiel," Dominique sobbed.

"Quoi*? How is that a bad thing?" Vic started stroking the blue-streaked red hair.

"Je suis enceinte**", she muttered in French.

"Speak louder, Domi. I didn't hear you." "

I'm pregnant", she repeated in English, louder this time. "Ma vie est finie***."

"Oh, you poor thing. Does Castiel know?" Domi shook her head.

"Please don't tell Dad, Vicki. Then my life really will be over. And Castiel's."

Victoire looked at the calendar. Hogwarts started in three days. "Domi, school starts in three days. Can I at least tell Mum?" The girl nodded.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Dominique sat at the Slytherin table with Castiel instead of at Gryffindor with her cousins. They knew her too well; they would notice her secretiveness right away, especially Louis.

"Something up, Babe?" She looked up at her beau, and tucked a lock of his red-streaked black hair out of his eyes.

"I'll tell you later." He shrugged and went back to his bacon.

In the Slytherin common room, Castiel kissed Dominique passionately, wondering what she was hiding. Then it hit him. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Domi? Are you pregnant?" Her eyes widened and she started crying into his shoulder. 'I'll take that as a yes' he thought. "Hey, hey, shh, shh. Babe, it'll be okay-"

"No it won't!" she sobbed.

"Yes, it will. You know why? Cuz I'll be right here with you the whole time. Me, and all of your cousins, who-"

"Don't know yet," she supplied. "Only my mum and sister know."

"We can tell them in a month or two. Then they won't get as angry."

"How do you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because," he started, getting on one knee, "you'll be my wife."

***Why?  
>**I am pregnant.<br>***My life is over! **

**Hey so remember that time in like February of 2013 before I even knew about Supernatural's existence and I made up a character called Castiel who had black hair and blue eyes and a really deep voice**

**Also, I cringed so hard at this one. If I hadn't promised y'all the original file, then I would've redone this one. Dominique has to be one of my absolute favourite characters to interpret (seeing as she was never actually in the books), and I left out so much necessary detail when I wrote this.**


End file.
